Just falling in love
by Sepia-Shadowress
Summary: Battousai had everything, the babes, the hotts, yet he didn't have the simple life, something he accidentally felt with Kaoru, Kenshin's girl.


Ladies and gentlemen please be gentle with me. I'm very new with this fanfiction thing, I don't still like the fact of having my work publicized when I am very sensitive and can be flamed. Don't hurt me please. 

Just falling in love.

Sepia-shadowress.

Chapter 1.

Week 1.

Everyday was the same thing. Everyday. Red hair and amber eyes boy to the world was bishouhen Battousai. He was a classy boy, had the ladies, had the brains, and yeh had the attitude. He wasn't too much into the girl business since he mostly tried to do well at school to have admission into Chuo University. I saw lots of things in him, things he thought an outsider would never have the bejeweled eye to see, scope and gasp at. Although he was shrouded in fame and praise, he was sad. His eyes and soul gave off something everyone forgot to see. He was a kid, made mistakes and wasn't perfect. I saw him out quite clearly because technically when you got right down to it, I had the same problem, except I wasn't beautiful.

Day by day I would see his face giving passage of sadness. The lines of weary pressure were in his sailing eyes of silver-blue. His smooth face full of handsome exhibition, gave in room for fatigue.

Imagine, he had everything in his life, and yet, deep down he wasn't even happy. It prove boldy, that even the bold and beautiful weren't happy even in the gloat and shine of possessions which gave no reassurance of positivity within.

=--=

Battousai sat against the wall waiting for his old man to pick him up. A couple of girls gathered around him loving his gorgeous face and booty that came with the package. His eyes trailed from the damp courtyard to a girl in the distance. He cocked his head to the side and saw how gentle and calm she stood under the huge Japanese oak tree. She kept fixing her hair which silky danced into her eyes. All the while Battousai had never been more captivated. And in so doing, fortunate to see what happened next. The girl by all chance was Kaoru Kamiya. She was the daughter of Mr. Hahn Kamiya, original founder of Kamiya and Kamiya merchandise. Slender snowy fingers gently swept back her stubborn locks. She held her books in hand while she slightly trembled from the icy winds which blew. 

Her skirt caught the unwelcome air which made the short material fly allowing a bright red underwear to show. Battousai felt a slight nose-bleed coming on. Shaking his head ever so gently, he propped his head upright to get a better view of her, but before he could, there was a car horn going off. He looked in the distance and saw a grey q45 Infinite on the side of the pedestrian pathway. Kaoru immediately left and went into the car. There were no good-byes and eye contacts. All Battousai did know, was that girl made him feel like a real kid:- to have crushes, droll over someone, to forget themselves. And if she was the only one who could make him feel that way, then maybe, there was a good chance, she wouldn't mind teaching him how to be normal.

=--=

Week 2.

He walked and walked, down the halls, books firmly held in his hands while his black uniform echoed his handsome qualities. Girls heckled him but he did not respond or show signs of liking their musings. There in the corner was Kaoru Kamiya, head school prefect and festivity leader, leaning against her blue locker. She was laughing at something in a piece of paper, something he would think a letter. She giggled out loudly and made a few gain some peculiar stares at her. Kaoru ran into my direction, passed my shoulder and shouted my hated brother's name. 

"Kenshin" she shouted, her voice thick of a dry-passion. One I stood amused at.

He turned and she immediately jumped into his arms. He held her for a few minutes, allowing her the time to enjoy the moment. When she pulled away she mused forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I would love to be with you on Tanabata…" she smiled giddily. Her glowing smile radiating over all. One in which was not meant for him…

In my own mind I had gained such rival feelings for what she saw in him, yet nevertheless I would ask her. Relate to her…

Around lunch time or so, I caught her off guard. I pulled her into a lonely part of the school's hall, and asked out to her for some help. She seem shocked all the while, as her pretty sapphire eyes gave off sympathy. Maybe she saw the weak fool I had become---but it was not intended to be revealed. She seem to digest all that was said, her eyes on the floor, not sure where to begin or yet, what to say. I turned my shoulder, feeling my reasons for help all gone and washed away.

"Wait" she stopped, a hand on my shoulder. I halted. 

"I can help you, only if you will help me" she whispered…

I slightly turned, my head to my shoulder, "go on" I spoke…

"Teach me…teach me, how to be…beautiful" she stuttered…

I turned to her and caught her sad angelic glow. Her eyes radiated so much distant hurt. It was almost buried in her whole petite body. Her hands interlaced gently. She patiently watched on, "but why should I?---true you are not beautiful" I leered forward and it seem as if she took my words into bitter thought. She snapped her head to the right, a few tears falling from her sapphire eyes…

"But I promise you" I leered closer, as I placed a hand under her chin and brought her face as close as to mine, "that you are most certainly gorgeous" I never dreamt to say those words. Ever. I don't know if Kaoru felt it, but I certainly did. Their was this magnet that made me want to draw nearer. And in so doing, I did. I slanted my face to hers and she slightly drew in closer. Our lips touched and we sampled each other for the first time. I moved against her lips and she likewise reacted. But something went wrong-- we both had sensed it, and in that we backed up…

"Kaoru…I am…so sor" she raised a hand and I watched her expectantly…

"What is done, is done" she softly spoke and with that walked away…

…She walked with her back to me. I didn't know now if Kaoru was my teacher or my accidental crush. I had to find out-…but I just wished it wouldn't have to deal with kissing.

=--=

Week 3.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to find out. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have to envision guys, or even evil hormones. I had a dream last night, one in which, I wasn't quite sure if I liked Kenshin or Battousai. 

The dream was like an ordinary wet one, except I dreamt Battousai in Kenshin's role.

__

"Kaoru----baby…" he panted against my neck. 

"Battousai, my koishii (sweetheart)" I laced a wet tongue into his mouth. His wet tongue playing along with mine. His hands pulled at the nape of my neck. He trailed lower until he pushed me back into a bed with wet primrose petals. He lay against me, our souls screaming to learn and exploit the next abilities and weaknesses. Then suddenly I was no longer clothed, but nude…and then in one piercing moment of truth---the world was broken…

"forever" I whispered in reality…

I mused over my dream. I was suddenly not myself but some very scared girl who had no direction. Confused as hell. I lied on my bed for a couple moments, contemplating on him and him alone…

"Kaoru---are you ready for school sweetheart?" called her father, who was down below eating breakfast.

"Hai (yes) otu-chan (father) " she shouted…

"Okie dokie" he spoke…

Kaoru sat up looking at herself in the mirror. She imagined for a few moments Kenshin and his sweet personalities. She really did. He was a great football player and tons of girls loved him. He was also Battousai's step-brother. There was bitter relationship between the boys after Battousai's father got married to Kenshin's mother, a Pro. Designer of Neko no Kokoro, a famous store adorn by all the girls in Japan. Battousai and Kenshin fought for many stupid things, trivial things which were never even fought for, but in these enemy brother's eyes, were. And she suddenly saw something that would cause problems. Herself. Her reflection lucidly appeared in her face. She would be the reason they fought, and though it still seem that when two boys fought for a girl was trivial, it was something way bigger and she feared the consequences. Sighing heavily, she fixed herself up and got downstairs. Grabbing some pop tarts and a pack juice she was out the door and straight to school.

=--=

When she arrived, she saw Battousai leaning against the oak tree looking at her. A small smile brighten her features, when deep down it didn't do anything. 

He walked to me and volunteered to walk me to class. We walked with an uncomfortable tension between us, and basically the same thing happened all day. It was Tanabat and Kenshin hadn't even come to school. Battousai said he was sick, but somehow, I could see hesitation, and I knew I was missing something. After school Battousai and I went to the park to catch up on some Shakespeare. We were currently doing Romeo and Juliet and it seem a bit too damp of love. Battousai practiced at Romoe's lines while all I could do was laugh. Though his acting was potentially horrible, I couldn't admit it. He tried a little too hard. 

"Nani (what) ?" he asked 

"You're so funny ---maybe you should just be yourself…that's all" I spoke

"Well it is hard you know, I am after all doing all the work…" he informed…

I stopped my laughing, my brows inclined with indignation. "Is that so…well I could very well do this play on my own, I didn't ask you for your help" I reckoned…

"And who are you gonna practice with if I may ask, a tree?" he barked…

"No---I could very well pretend my Romeo was there" I spat

"Well at least your illusion is nothing to what your traitor Kenshin-Romeo is" he covered his mouth and I blinked back in shock…

"What did you just say… ?" I inquired…shock a great deal…

He turned and didn't respond. "Battousai…" my voice was becoming hysterical, cracking down the middle. From anger…

He stiffened and shut his eyes. 

"Listen Kaoru, I don't wanna hurt you…" he turned around and looked at me…

"Trust me you won't" my eyes were beginning to water…

He sighed… "Kaoru, you don't know Kenshin at all…" he informed…

"Oh but I do…I do love him and he's everything I could ask for. You're just you jealous…" I shouted, angry a great deal

"You see Kaoru, that's just it, you're so thick of what you see, you forget to see the behind scenes of Kenshin. I would admit Kaoru, I am in a way jealous---and in a way not. Kenshin got your heart, and I didn't. But in a way, at least I would not be the one who broke your heart…by betrayal" he whispered off …

"Meaning?" I suddenly felt my whole abdomen prickling and knotting. A sick combination.

--sighs-- "Kaoru, Kenshin--- he's well---um, how do I say this?" I saw hesitation…

"Lemme guess, he's got a girlfriend?" my eyes watering

"Something like that, and not something like that…………… He has a kid and a wife Kaoru…" he spoke softly.

I gasped… my body felt so weak… my eyes gave way to water and there was no stopping it.

"I'm sorry" I heard him whisper and with that he embraced me…

"Why Battou--sai…whyyyyyy?" I bawled…

"I dunno…" he rocked me back and forth in his arms…

My world was suddenly not colored, but grey. 

Battousai pushed me back and looked into my eyes. 

"Even if he won't care, I will…always…" he confessed…

And then there was light…

=--=

Week 4

After a while of getting to know each other and recover from Kenshin, Battousai and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. I considered myself lucky and finally beautiful. Battousai taught me everyone was beautiful, and if they couldn't find the beauty in themselves they were as good as gone. I did find myself, thanks to him. He made me smile, made me laugh, made me radiate, and made me, me…

I know what it means to lose someone you like. I considered myself a flirt back then, but now, I'm just in love. 

Battousai kissed me… 'oh yeah---really in love'.

=--=

AFTER GRADUATION.

For graduation I was pregnant. I was 4 month pregnant with Battousai's child. I loved him and well, when dad saw that---I guess he had simmer down on our fights. Because I was finally entering college, dad thought it wise for Battousai and I to get married. We did. In July we gave birth to a healthy baby-boy. We called him Kenji. Everything makes sense now. 

The bold and beautiful Battousai can finally sleep in peace with me. We had met like strangers, second glanced as rivals and all the love we ever had, it never stopped, for it'd never end…

Owari---

=--==--==--=

Main notes: The fanfiction was just wrote in my free time which I rarely have. Very busy girl. Please tell me what you think. I would love if you could give me a review. It'd make my heart feel warm that I am appreciated. Also, my English is not the best, I am not an English speaker, and it takes a while to remember some words, so please be gentle.

Thank you for your time. Thank you Female Hitokiri Battousai for beta-reading and help in the fanfiction. You're very kind.

Please review me…

Bye…

Click that button…and show some love.

=--==--==--=


End file.
